


A Challenge II

by StarWarsSkyrim51



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSkyrim51/pseuds/StarWarsSkyrim51
Summary: Another story challenge for those to accept.





	A Challenge II

What if Cullen Rutherford gets transported to Skyrim. Cullen is put on the same path as the Dragonborn, only he is the Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn is also around, but she (yes a female Dragonborn) is not the one chosen to save Skyrim. Also she is Martin Septim's descendant and she has the pieces of the Amulet of Kings as proof of her lineage. Would he go home after his quest, will he fall for the Martin's descendant, which side of the war will he choose? What will Martin's descendant do as well. The chose is up to you.


End file.
